


After Hours

by glorious_spoon



Series: Tumblr/Twitter Prompt Fic [32]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon
Summary: They look like a picture in a museum, like something that ought to be framed in gold and preserved forever.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> For a Tumblr prompt by **a-wonderingmind** , who asked for 'a witnessed kiss'

He pauses in the dim hallway, still hidden in the shadows, file in hand. It’s late enough now that most of the offices are dark, the hallways dim, and the only light is coming from the single lamp on Sousa’s desk. It casts the small space in warm yellow light and deep shadows, glinting on the metal fixtures and lending a dreamlike quality to the scene before him. Sousa is sitting on the edge of the desk, crutch propped up beside him, which leaves his hand free to curl around Carter’s back. The press of his fingers against her pinstripe-clad hip is just a little too firm to be considered gentlemanly, although she sure as hell doesn’t seem to mind, considering that she’s pressed so close that Jack can’t see any light between their bodies.

It’s so quiet that he can hear the soft sound when their lips part, the breath of Carter’s laughter and Sousa’s low chuckle. There’s something striking about the tableau; they look like a picture in a museum, like something that ought to be framed in gold and preserved forever, and even though they’re doing this right here in the middle of the SSR offices where anyone could wander by, Jack suddenly feels like he shouldn’t be witnessing this.

He takes a step back, out of view, then coughs loudly, lets his feet fall more firmly on the floor. By the time he gets to the doorway this time, they’re standing a full two feet apart, the both of them looking so composed that if he hadn’t seen it with his own two eyes he wouldn’t have a clue what they were just up to.

Well, no, not quite. There’s a pink flush high in Carter’s cheeks when she looks up at him, although her tone is brisk and businesslike. “Oh, hello, Jack. I didn’t realize you were still here.”

 _Yeah, I bet_ , he thinks, but doesn’t say. Instead, he tamps down on his grin and holds out the file. “No rest for the wicked, Marge. Got those records you were looking for.”

“You’re a lifesaver,” Sousa breathes, and takes the file with a grin. They step apart, and Jack pulls the door shut behind him, allows himself to be drawn, just a little, into the warmth of their orbit.


End file.
